


Your Hair Is Blue

by CanadianSlytherin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Science Officer Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSlytherin/pseuds/CanadianSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where people's hair changes color depending on their mood, and everyone's colors are different. Jim is playing chess with Spock the first time it happens- his hair turning blue.<br/>Blue is love.</p><p>Spock is doing paperwork with Jim the first time it happens- his hair turning yellow.<br/>Yellow is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hair Is Blue

Jim Kirk is a simple Science Officer. Well, okay he's also the First Officer to Spock- a half Human, half Vulcan. Jim quickly glaces to a window, heart racing, pleading slightly that his hair hasn't changed colors, and lo and behold, it has. It's a pale silver, which means admiration. He rolls his eyes. At least it didn't turn bright blue, which for him meant love.  
The first time it turned blue, he and Spock were playing chess.

_"Jim, are you aware that when you concentrate, you stick your tongue out?" Spock asks. Jim can hear his amusement._

_"Yeah I've been told." he grins, and he feels the trickle of warmth race down his spine that means his hair's changed colors again. It's probably turned green,with his amusement._

_"Oh, by the way, Spock?"_

_"_ _Yes?"_

_"Checkmate," he smirks, sticking his tongue out, and Spock's eyes widen as they examine the board, his hair turning a sharp red for a second before smoothing back into its natural black. Spock's hair changes color too, but normally he's got Vulcan control of it. He sighs, tipping his king._

_"I must admit, Jim, even after some months of being bested by you, I cannot get over the idea of losing." Jim's smirk grows wider._

_"I like winning," he laughs, "and beating you at your own game."_

_Spock's about to retort to this, when his eyes widen. "Jim, your hair is blue." he can feel himself pale. "May I inquire what blue means? I've seen most of the other colors, but I've only seen blue when we're at Warp Two, and able to watch the stars."_  
 _Jim's mind flies to when Sam would bring him birthday cookies and presents on his birthday, or when he'd visit his grandparents for Christmas._  
 _Love._

_"Nothing of importance," he blurts, assuming that Spock never like him back. "I just remembered, I need to speak with Bones about something. 'Night, Spock." he rushes, hurrying out of the Captain's quarters._  
Since that time, his hair has flared blue around Spock five more times.  
~*~  
The first time Spock's hair changes color without him being aware of it, he and Jim were in Spock's quarters doing paperwork. 

"Hey, Spock, do you think I should mention exactly how many species we found on the planet that we've previously found before? I mean, I don't normally do that, but Pike's been getting on me for accuracy so I'm unsure." 

"I believe it would be most informative, yes. It would help Sciences further classify the requirements for those species life to begin, would it not?" he replies, glancing warmly at his First Officer. He nods in agreement, and opens his mouth to speak when his eyes widen in shock.

"Spock, your hair's yellow. What's yellow mean?" he asks. Spock arches an eyebrow. Yellow is when he and his mother would sit, watching the sunsets on Vulcan. Yellow is when he caught his parents being affectionate with each other. Yellow is when he feels warmth and love.

Face tinged green, he replies. "Love. Yellow is love."  
~*~  
Years later, when the pair are on New Vulcan, surronded by the survivng members of Spock's Clan and Jim's friends, Spock notices Jim's hair is blue.

"Jim, your hair's blue again."

"Your's is yellow." he replies, grinning shyly.

"What's blue mean?"

"Blue is love," he whispers, leaning in and kissing Spock swiftly.


End file.
